


Meaningless

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, arrogant pair, atoyuushi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Atobe returns to Japan after  6 years abroad. Loosely based on the song Meaningless by Pain Of Salvation. Highly recommended to listen the song before reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLICIT SMUT.

Oshitari Yuushi raised his body, sitting on the bed; he picked up his violin case that had been forgotten on the room’s floor the previous night. When he let the case fall on the bed his senses started to return from the lumber of sleep and he could feel the sweat still stuck on his body from last night occurrences. The memories flooded his mind, their suits disregarded on the floor the way Atobe’s pale body felt over his, Atobe’s taste on his mouth.

All that was needed was for him to return from England, Yuushi knew that since the start. He knew that the moment they saw each other again it would happen. That all those stolen kisses from middle school would return to his mind, all the after practice encounters on the locker room or on the student council’s office would come back. The way their tired body would feel against each other. Yuushi had chosen to ignore it for so long, he had chosen to pretend that yearn he had for his captain, that the dreams he has, were nothing. He tried to continue with his life and for 6 years he did manage. He got a fiancée, was a prestigious musician. But Atobe came back.

And Yuushi did not regret his actions; he did not regret having fallen on his old friend charms again. Not like he had ever fall out of them. All Atobe needed was to come back to Japan, and he did. He appeared after Yuushi’s performance last night, the same Atobe he had knew for long years, the same rich boy grin, the same cocky attitude and nothing mattered anymore on the blue haired boy’s mind. Just Atobe. And his suit. And his smile. And the way he whispered “Oshitari” when they saw each other.

The lone boy on the hotel room closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation the sweat had left on his skin and Atobe eyes appeared. The way that he looked to him when they went to dinner, the way his mouth moved, the way his tongue touched his lips like it was teasing Yuushi, challenging him to lose his control at that moment. The mute invitation when they finished eating. It all came from Atobe’s eyes. Those eyes told Yuushi “Fuck with me.” And he complied. He went with his instincts and complied with the invite those deep blue eyes were showing him.

His hand went to his face, on a movement to fix the glasses that were not there and the smell on his hand reached him.  Atobe’s smell. He could not resist but to lick his hand. Their first kiss after 6 years was on the back of a fancy hotel’s room door, was the moment Atobe whispered another “Oshitari” and Yuushi just lost his mind and kissed him. It was a rough kiss like all of theirs were, Atobe’s hands under his shirt, his hands on Atobe’s back. When their lips touched Yuushi realized he had never left that man’s charm and he, probably, never would.

The buttons of his social shirt being torn open by Atobe, while he unsuccessfully tried to open the room’s door just by grinding the blond men’s body on it. His glasses mashed against their faces. Atobe breaking their kiss, pushing him back on the dark corridor and then switching positions, suddenly, he was the one trapped and those eyes. Those eyes were telling him what would happen, how they would make this, just the way they wanted to do when they were younger but were too naïve for it. The door opened behind him while he was admiring the predator look on the other’s eyes. He stepped back, feeling Atobe’s body go with him and their mouths to entwine again.

A moan escaped his lips when he felt a hand entering his trousers. Atobe bit his lower lip, his shirt was already a forgotten tissue on the floor. The blond man removed his glasses with his free hand while he kept burying his other hand on Yuushi’s pants. When Yuushi felt his hand get in touch with his most sensitive part’s skin, he broke the kiss to moan.

“Anh, Oshitari, you missed Ore-sama this much?” Spoke Atobe, holding his back, having let his glasses fall to the floor. Atobe’s hand kept touching and grabbing his dick, making so difficult for him to answer.

“Shut up, Atobe.” Yuushi managed to say between his ragged breaths. He would bet on anything at that moment that Atobe’s hands were cursed to make him feel like that. The grin that still had not left the blond man’s lips pissed him off. He was the one that stayed on Japan missing his touch, so why was he the one moaning at that moment? So he kissed the other man again.

It had always been like that, their struggle for dominance, which was what turned them on. On Tennis matches, on studies, on lust. Dominance was what both of them strived for if it was by simple competition or to be the best. Yuushi moved closer, making Atobe remove the hand that had been so mercilessly teasing him, his hands went to the other men’s shirt, removing it, together with his suit that was already half off. He heard a moan escaping from Atobe’s lips when he moved his knee to touch his crotch.

Yuushi pulled his blond locks making Atobe expose his neck and lean his head on the wall behind them. He let his mouth fall to that white neck he had just got access to. He bit and licked while he felt the other man incessantly grind his crotch against his knee.

“Why did you come back, Atobe?” He asked, still nipping on the rich boy’s neck.

“Anh. Ore-sama does not need to give you my reasons, Oshitari.” Atobe answered, trying to act pompous but his voice went out between moans and sighs .

That annoyed Yuushi. He would make his former captain to admit, to admit what he had realized the moment their lips touched. So he pressed Atobe’s body on the wall, using his superior height to pin him there. He moved the knee, which Atobe had been dry humping on, up making the shorter man be completely held by his crotch on Yuushi’s leg, only the tip of Atobe’s toes still touched the floor. A loud groan came from the rich boy’s mouth, so Yuushi asked again.

“Why did you come back, Atobe?”

The deep blue eyes opened to meet his violet ones; Atobe tried to answer but from his open mouth only came short grunts. Yuushi could feel the heat coming from the other’s crotch so he moved his knee a bit making more unrecognizable noises come from that open mouth.

“Ore-sama… wanted to.” Was what Atobe had been able to speak and that was enough for Yuushi.

His mouth moved to his chest, letting him stand properly again. Atobe almost sounded disappointed when that happened. He licked his chest while his hands worked on removing the other’s trousers and underwear. He took Atobe’s right nipple between his teeth, hearing another loud groan and feeling hands tightly gripping his long hair locks. He finished removing the lower clothes of his former captain, freeing his dick that was already wet with pre cum when his hand touched it.

“Oshitari…” He said in a breathless voice.

“You are so wet, Atobe.” He answered, starting to move his hand.

The blue eyes were closed again the disheveled blond hair locks, leaned on the wall. Yuushi capture those sexy open lips in a kiss while his hand kept taking Atobe to paradise. But it was not enough for him, he needed to hear his captain moaning more, needing him more. He let himself fall to his knees, making the other’s dick to stay directly in front of his mouth.

“Oshitari you don’t need to…” Atobe tried to speak, but Yuushi’s hands were still moving over his cock.

“I prefer when you are not talking, Atobe, only moaning.” He answered.

He could see a look of anger coming from those deep blue eyes, and that perfect mouth moved to answer him, but at that moment he choose to put his mouth around Atobe’s cock. It made any protests disappear on a loud moan. It would be Yuushi’s first time doing this, since always Atobe was the only man that could make him feel a desire like this. He tried to make a sucking motion with his mouth, hearing more sighs and feeling more pulls on his hair. He moved his tongue a bit, holding into Atobe’s hips to make his dick go forward inside his mouth.

“Oshitari!” Atobe shouted.

When Yuushi reached as deep as he could go, he repeated the sucking motion, feeling Atobe start to move his hips rhythmically to go on the direction of his mouth. At every trust he could see the blond man’s legs getting weaker, only pieces of words came from that, normally so eloquent, mouth, when he notice Atobe really close of coming, he flatted his tongue against the underside of his penis, making even more pressure. What made the blond man come on his mouth seconds later.

The taste was more pleasant than he would expect. He tried to shallow it all but ended up letting some drops of semen to fall from the sides of his mouth.

“Take off your clothes” Atobe ordered.

Yuushi looked up to his captain; still breathing heavily leaned on the wall and couldn’t resist grinning to him. Anger appeared again on those deep blue eyes and this time Yuushi was not fast enough.  He felt his shoulders being picked up and his body being shoved on the bed behind them. Atobe climbed on top of him, his pale body glittering with the sweat on his skin. His pants felt so tight at that moment that he thought they were 2 numbers lower than his. Those deep blue eyes were staring at him, eating him alive again, what made his dick hurt even more, still constricted inside the suit trousers.

“Take off your clothes.” Atobe repeated. The ordering tone making Yuushi get more aroused.

This time, he complied; his hands went to his crotch, undoing the buttons and the zipper, pulling his pants and his underwear down, all under Atobe’s watching gaze. His dick stood proudly, wet with pre cum.

“Let Ore-sama do this.” Atobe said, standing his arm to touch Yuushi’s dick.

A loud moan escaped his mouth, he did not have any memory of a time he was this aroused, Just Atobe’s curious touches were already making him go insane. He could hear the king of Hyotei making snarky sexy comments but none of those reached Yuushi’s brain. Only the motion on his dick, he was so close. So close. When he opened his eyes for a second he could see Atobe lowering his mouth on the direction of his dick. And that was all it took. When Atobe’s tongue touched the tip of his dick, he came over the rich boy’s face, making his semen adorn those perfect features.  
  
When Yuushi stopped daydreaming he noticed an erection starting to appear. The smell of sex still filled the hotel room he was in. Atobe left before he woke up. He checked the side table but there were no notes there. They never had been those to leave notes. What had started as another of his violin concerts ended on being left by Atobe on a hotel room. At least the guilt he felt on that moment was only his. His guilt on his empty locked room. His life was meaningless compared to Atobe’s presence. Compared to how his charm still held him. Compared to how Atobe had a grip on his heart, everything else was meaningless.

He got up and took a shower, picking up his suit, the pieces of his shirt and his glasses on the ground.  He fixed his long hair on a bun and went downstairs, without staring looking at anyone while he left the hotel.  He heard a voice calling for his name when he was passing through the front door. It was one of the hotel’s staff, he turned around to greet the man.

“Mr. Oshitari, a friend of yours left this on the reception.”

He picked up the white envelope and opened it. There was no note. No romantic confession. It was not their style. The only thing inside was a plane ticket scheduled for that same day, destined to England.


End file.
